ecs_universefandomcom-20200213-history
King Ernst
King Ernst is the strong and proud ruler of Cyrodiil as well as all of tamriel.The King's riches and powerful army make him a dangerous enemy. Honour and respect are very important to King Ernst but behind all the honor and glory lies a hatred for the Aldemeri Dominion as He despises The Thalmor and all who support them, sentencing anyone who allies with them to death. Although he didn't care about high elves durning his rule over cyrodiil , he was grew a great bitterness towards them when the thalmor and their high elf armies drove him out of cyrodiil after he lost the great war and signed the good for nothing white gold concordat. His intolerance of all high elves means that not even the high elves who don't support the thalmor are no longer safe from The Kings Wrath, and even though King Ernst's aim is to be a just ruler, his war against the thalmor and all who support them has often been brutal. He would punish any member of his empire thought to be allied with the thalmor. As a stern and demanding leader he only shows his love for the empire by ordering his soldiers to Kill any Thalmor soldier on sight and to gra nt them no mercy. --- Official information anyone who tries to overthrow me will taste my wrath, my power. i am King Ernst, King of the Empire all who oppose me will fall --- King Ernst He is a King and a conqueror. He controls kingdoms and holds the empire within his clenched fist, he is a fearsome enemy, hard as a warhammer and sharp as a sword He attained power at the cost of many Lives and in the end ruled alone over a mighty empire with gold, girls, glory and everything his hearts desired, of all the histories chronicling the rulers of tamriel, there is none so infamous as that of King Ernst... the King of tamriel itself. King of tamriel... and ruler of the empire. King Ernst regins over tamriel and her people, and all of its inhabitants both love and fear him. and even though he is a nord of skyrim. and not of cyrodiilic blood, he was still able to take control of the Imperial City. and become The Empire's first King Ernst-Christian was brought into a world forged from violence this brutally sculpted him into the ultimate warrior and sealed his legacy as the King of the Empire, but the fires of war burned within his blood, and he anwesred its call with a victory that would lead the land of tamriel and the empire into a new golden age... Champion, King, Nord... his name,.. Ernst Christian King Ernst is The Current Ruler of The Empire, the reigning King of Tamriel in 4E 201. and The Main Protagonist of The Elder Scrolls saga, He ascended to the throne after the sacrifice of martin septim his coronation was held the right after mehrunes dagon's defeat at the end of the oblivion crisis The Mighty ruler of Tamriel is a veteran of a thousand conquests and Now he is determined to use his imperial legions to overrun the summerset isles, believing it is his destiny to Exterminate The Stormcloaks, Kill Ulfric, defeat the Thalmor! wipe out the Aldemeri Dominion. and Save The Empire from Eternal Damnation. a good strategist, he prefers to be Plotting his Vengeance against The Thalmor within the Stone Walls of his tower than meddle with the politics of the blue palace, which is part of the reason he does not know that erikur schemes against him. His, command, domination, and seduction spells compel anyone they strike, to obey him completely. his gold hilted imperial sword, is both an effective weapon and a means to threaten his enemies without having to speak, King ernst's relentless fire power and mastery of swordsmanship sets him apart from all others and confirms his namesake as the KING!!! Of Tamriel. Powers and abilities King Ernst is an incredibly powerful King - the most powerful example of Tamriel's people - and possesses an extraordinary variety of magical powers. he finds the majority of his powers widely usefull on certain occasions - especially his brute force and physical strength - and is still able to adapt to his surroundings and develop brand new powers in the process: * Handsomeness: King Ernst is incalculably Handsome, and any woman who lays eyes on him will view him as the most handsome man in all of Tamriel. and any female, are understandably un-immune to his charisma. * Telepathy: he is capable of reading and controlling the minds of others by using his command, domination, and seduction spells including his very own shout: Bend Will * Master swordsman: King Ernst is an incredibly talented warrior - He has survived hundreds of wars on Tamriel, honing his skills on the battlefield. During the Battle of Windhelm, he effortlessly defeated every single opponent that he faced during The Battle with complete ease, even the extremely skilled Galmar Stonefist. People may argue that this particular battle progress was due to his rule over the empire, but later when facing off against Ulfric , King Ernst Draws his sword and shows extraordinary proficiency with the weapon. In his duel with Ulfric, he completely outmatches him several times throughout the duel. It must be said that, up until Ulfric used the voice to shout King ernst into a wall Durning the battle, King Ernst was basically toying with him, never truly attempting to kill him but showing off his superior skill. However, when ulfric uses the thu'm to hurl King Ernst into a wall Angering King Ernst in the process?, The King actually tries to kill him and actually succeeds in to doing so, avenging the death of high king torygg and putting skyrim under the control of the empire. * Master Strategist: King Ernst's intellect and strategy are his assets, and this lets him know how to work against enemies or others which desire to harm him. He also knows how to execute his plans, conquests or Sieges in the most efficient way. * Business Management: King Ernst has extensive skills and experience in business management and has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as the Most Rich man in all of Tamriel Weapons and equipment * Vast Resources: Thanks to being such a powerful ruling figure in the Cyrodiilic Empire, he has access to an incredible amount of resources which allows him to carry out his plans without experiencing financial problems. the most infamous of these plans being he's revenge against the thalmor and the aldemeri dominion as well as he's prepearations for the eventual second great war * Golden-Hilted Imperial sword: The King possesses a Golden-Hilted Imperial Sword which is the personal weapon he uses to kill his enemies, and he uses it many times the most infamous time being when he used it to slay ulfric stormcloak at the conclusion of The Battle of Windhelm, but when he feels too tired to go on the battlefield he often sends out his own men to do "the dirty work" * 'Royal Robes and matching jewelry: '''when not on the battlefield, King Ernst wore fine clothing befitting a man of his stature and status, and he carried many valuable items most of it being gold coins, emeralds, amulets, rings and diamonds. his most infamous and well known attire be his personal royal robes, a semi-unique set of noble clothes, with The main body of the robes being blue, with a prominent red and gold pattern running down the front. with the Imperial symbol.being In the center of the pattern it also has a fur collar with fur sleeves at the end of the arms of the robe but don't be thinking it was past this noble king to be hiding a dagger or a spell book in all those layers of fancy duds, he was also known to wear matching golden ruby rings, amulets and fancy jewels from conquests were worn by King Ernst, like Badges of honor, inviting all who looked on him, to know he was a man of importance. * '''Golden Battle armor: '''in Battle be it against ulfric, elenwen, or the entire thalmor and stormcloak armies, King Ernst was known to wear a personal battle armor although no one has confirmed its design it is said to have been a golden armor encrusted with jewels and made out of precious metals. like today, King Ernst paraded around like this to show that he held wealth and power within the empire, and also to purposefully incite jealousy and envy within his enemies as conflict is what allowed King Ernst to draw his enemies into the open, allowing them to be killed. some believe King Ernst took it a step further that he chose to place precious stones within his golden weapons, again to signify power and wealth Biography From Being a simple Soldier in the Imperial Legion to Becoming King of all Tamriel he achieved what No other King, High King or Emperor of Tamriel before him Had Wiping out The Thalmor and Ruling all of Tamriel becoming the first man in Tamriellic history second to tiber septim himself to unite the lands of Tamriel and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. Ernst-christian the man who would later change the fate of the empire itself? was a boy like all others, Strong willed, handsome and noble, born to a rich unknown family, Ernst Christian lived a normal life in a mansion,right outside the imperial city, he started his life in Cyrodiil as a mere soldier for the empire but would eventually claim The Imperial City itself, and lead the land of tamriel into an era of peace little did he know that a prophecy said he would be a warrior without measure and a great ruler of men.the prophecy came to pass and ernst christian grew to be a great leader uniting what were at the time th 8 counties of cyrodiil. Ernst was later assigned to guard the imperial city itself and battled mehrunes dangon, his daedric forces and the mythic dawn durning the oblivion crisis but at the cost of the life of martin septim after the death of martin septim and the eventual end of the septim dynasty king ernst knew this was his time and humbly requested to become the new ruler of Cyrodiil, and with his Coronation soon Crowned Ernst Christian, King of Tamriel, after 30 years of war, deceit and DEATH, Ernst-Christian sat on the ruby throne in the imperial city and the newely Crowned king of Tamriel held the Empire within his hands but in just a few short years it would all turn to dust before his waking eyes years past, and the new king ruled peacefully from his imperial palace within cyrodiil trade routes went well and all seemed ok until an ambassador of the newly formed group called the thalmor arrived in cyrodiil with a cart that was covered with a disturbingly wet cloth and suspicsiously had a lot of flies flying around it he then walked with the cart into the imperial palace where the newly crowned King Ernst sat on the ruby throne two imperial soldiers drew their swords and was about to escort the stranger (unbeknownst to them the thalmor ambassador) out of the building but then King Ernst saw the cart and wondered what was in it the thalmor ambassador then pulled out a long list of demands and rules he wanted the new King to make which included handing over ownership of the imperial city to the aldemeri dominion, ceeding parts of hammerfell to the dominion paying tributes to both the aldemeri dominion AND the thalmor, the disbandment of the blades and the ban of talos worship. waiting eagrly, the thalmor ambassador waited for the king's response, in which king ernst denied the offer, the thalmor agent would then go on to tip the cart revealing its content and from the covered cart spilled the heads of every blade agent in valenwood, elsweyr and the summerset isles, after looking at the heads and then back at the ambassador king ernst became frusrated and ordered his imperial guards to sieze the traitor, when he tried to run two imperial archers who stood near the king's throne shot the thalmor ambassador on the spot killing him instantly, an imperial soldier then asked the king that maybe he should have just accepted the terms Still The King would not surrender and over the years gathered armies of imperial soldiers who would fight the thalmor and their forces with stealth and cunning, it is here by all accounts that the great war of the 4th era began. The Thalmor,. had known enemies, the nordic nations parts of Skyrim and hammerfell continued to resist the authority of altmer rule, King Ernst had quiet a good political relationship with these upstart kingdoms as dutifully as a shepard tends he's flock, now he called upon them to unite under the banner of the Empire, as the war of the red ring began. King Ernst's plan was not only to battle the thalmor's aldemeri forces directly but also to bring order and peace where ever he's armies went King Ernst's people in cyrodiil were further demoralized by rumors that the thalmor were necromancers to reanimate the broken corpses of fallen soldiers, to fight for them, the thalmor's ''operatives would often strike in dark of night, silently, leaving no trace and sometimes?......no bodies, eventually ruthlessness allowed them to confront King Ernst, The Thalmor was strong but no match for King Ernst, yet for all the blows he struck against the thalmor's forces more would emerge to do battle, he fought with all he had, when he had no more left to give he prayed to talos and the nine divines in return for the power to slay he's enemies as a result King Ernst became a spirit of vengeance and rained hell down on the dominion and its people weilding he's great golden imperial sword he faced the thalmor and the armies and SLEW! them all over a 1000 in a single day. Lord Naarfin and a squad of thalmor soldiers attacked him relentlessly determend to astablish full altmer supremacy, The Battles raged for nearly 4 years after the great war had begun. the rumors of the thalmor summoning daedra, and reanimating dead soldirs once thought to be fear-mongering proved to be truth, in their rage and anger and determination to Crush King Ernst The Thalmor Brazenly sent waves of Liches, Vampires and Walking Corpses upon the forces of King Ernst, so Terrible was Their Wrath so obscene that even the few supporters the retained soon fled in horror and revulsion Fall from power near the end of the great war the thalmor tried to sieze the imperial city itself and with a last stand King Ernst and his fighting men fought off the thalmor forces and King Ernst Successfully Slew Lord Naarfiin, ultimatley King Ernst realized that if he kept fighting the thalmor's forces both him and his empire would be destroyed and so King Ernst Officially Signed What is now known as the White Gold Concordat, Ending The Great War and Accepting The Ban of Talos Worship. He then knew he couldn't return to Cyrodiil as the Imperial City it self was taken by thalmor troops and civillians were butchered by elven soldiers, King Ernst Fled with the remnants of his Army to the Snowy Peeks of skyrim where he took refuge in the stone walled Castle Dour And officially declared the city of Solitude as Skyrim Capital. He Would also Declare Solitude as the Temporary Capital of The Empire Until He had Rebuilt and was Ready to Fight Back Against The Dominion The Empire would remain in skyrim for a while, He Promoted Tullius To General and left him in-charge of the military, he then built a throne room inside the largest tower in the castle where he would rule over the empire for the time being. Cold war even though the Great War was over The Thalmor is still a very real threat in the land of tamriel some thalmor agents have even integrated them selves in to the populas which may indicate that another great war could occur but behind the walls of of Castle Dour The Empire was Regrouping, rebuilding and preparing for the future ahead. meanwhile as the centuries past the King Of The Empire plotted in a secret war room furious against the dominion, stripped of Half his Kingdom and fuled by anger towards the thalmor. the only place that could make him happy was taken, King Ernst Got more and more angry towards the thalmor waiting for a chance to set things right. Personality and traits King Ernst, The Ruler of Tamriel, can be both handsome and dangerous. but when not attending public events or leading his forces into battle against the thalmor or against ulfric's forces in his war with the stormcloaks in the frontlines, he spent much of his time alone in his Castle in Solitude, He Lived Like a King There, having access to finest foods, and other pleasures one might expect at such a large Castle, he also collected many pieces of ancient artifacts such as art and statues, with most of them being artifacts from the ancient nordic burial tombs his minions aquired from various tombs across skyrim, he was also known to be a man of Culture and one who had a keen taste for wine, with Colovian Brandy apperantly being his favorite of the bunch. As The Leader of The Empire and The Ruler of Tamriel, King Ernst attended many ceremonial Banquets where he met with other jarls from skyrim, counts from cyrodiil and nobles from the imperial city, he was charming in conversations, befriending many of those he came into contact with. he gave speeches at these parties as well, boosting the moral of his supporters, and at times even accepting awards presented to him by his people. he was said to be quite a fair ruler to the citizens of Tamriel giving emeralds to the poor, purses of coin to homeless children, arresting bullies, putting abusive parents in jail and executing child abusers, hes also to have said at a speech once that he promised his people that one day they will be powerful enough to overthrow the thalmor and bring permanent order to the Land of Tamriel but when going on the battlefield he is a far different person, in battle This skillful warrior is driven by his thirst for power and riches. Though he commands a strong army, he is not afraid to get his own hands dirty should circumstances demand it which is why he's famous for his courage and ferocity in a fight, and known on the battlefield as a savage and destructive force, he also is known for cutting down opponent after opponent, be it stormcloak, thalmor, or forsworn, but he is mostly known for not showing any mercy to his enemies, preffering to kill them instead of arresting them. he also secretly plotted his revenge against the aldemeri dominion behind the elder council's backs, hoping to one day be able to surpass and overthrow the thalmor. near the end King Ernst became almost obsessed with this task, Going out of his way, trying to launch a Massive attack on the summerset isles, Killing thousands of high elves out of anger for losing the great war. The other thing King Ernst enjoyed to do in his own time was to search for the thalmor ambassador elenwen so he could kill her for him it was personal and he wanted the pleasure of killing the thalmor bitch himself. once he became the emperor's champion and later King of Tamriel, his tastes in entertainement changed quite a bit instead of playing with toys and buying candy at the market King ernst enjoyed watching matches of imperial soldiers fighting to the death in the arena frequently attending the famous arena in The imperial city itself, and he owned his own private viewing champer within the building he also found himself appreciating fine artwork and statues (mostly of nordic culture) , going out of his way to surround his castles and apartments with antique art and statues once he arose to The Title of King, Ernst-Christian found his first few years as Ruler of Tamriel to be extremely busy the few moments of time he had for himself, King Ernst had Captured Stormcloaks and thalmor soldiers who had been starved in their cells be brought before him and executed right in front of him just for his mere entertainment he also spent a ton of time training secret spies and assasins like the Penitus Oculatus to look after his subordinates whom he feared could betray him this was done for pretty much everyone including his own advisor amaund motierre and yes even General Tullius. Researching all the secrets of the Nine divines and obtaining both aedric AND Daedric Artifacts from Ancient Aedric and Daedric temples and shrine's was another activity he did outside of his formal work as King of The Empire. one of the things he spent much of his time studying was trying to learn the secret to enter the realms of oblivion and defeat the Daedric Lords. he owned many palaces, Castles and resorts across multiple provinces from fort Frostmoth on Solstheim to an unknown secret Castle in Skyrim. his most famous palace was the one in cyrodiil which lay in the Center of all of Tamriel and was the largest building in the entire continent. King Ernst was known for Capturing Enemies like Thalmor soldiers, forsworn warriors and stormcloak supporters, having an entire dungeon for that sole purpose Quotes * "General!" * you may serve the empire but you're STARTING TO TRY MY PATIENCE! * "you messed with the wrong ruler Rebel Scum!" * "i won't Rest Until EVERY SINGLE THALMOR MEETS THEIR END AT THE TIP OF MY BLADE AND THAT ELENWEN*S HEAD HANGS ON MY WALL!!!!!!!!" * "Ulfric!!!" * "MEN IT IS TIME TO TAKE BACK WHAT IS OURS!" * " ''MOLAG BAL!!! COME DOWN AND FACE ME!!!!!"'' * "U''ndead BASTARDS!!"'' Trivia * King Ernst Was first Made as a Winx Club Villain Where he had an army of knights instead of the Cyrodillc Empire Which He Used to Kidnap The Winx Fairies , decapitate them and then mount their heads above his throne or take them to his head Collection, he would later go on to be retconned into the Elder Scrolls Series In which he was turned from a Villain to a Hero * King Ernst's Command, Domination and Seduction Spells are actually from three mods: Better Vampires, Sacrosanct Vampires of Skyrim and The Succubus race mod * King Ernst's rings and jewelry come from the Immersive jewelry Mod. Category:Characters from my skyrim universe Category:Rulers Category:Elder Scrolls Category:Heroes